¡No con mi abuela!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Zoe había estado fuera por algunos años al estar siguiendo un sueño, pero decide regresar a casa para estar nuevamente con sus amigos, encontrando que Úrsula vivía ahora en la que alguna vez fue su casa. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Este OS tan extraño lo hago a partir de una invitación que simplemente no podía negar ¿Cuántas personas se van a atrever a leer esta locura?

 **¡No con mi abuela!**

Ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo desde que no recibía noticias del resto del grupo.

Zoe se sentía mal por no haber hecho el intento de volver a estar en contacto con sus amigos, pero es que estos no habían hecho mucho tampoco por restablecer las comunicaciones.

El tener que vivir en una ciudad distinta había significado una experiencia más traumática y difícil de lo que se había figurado en un principio. Se había ido lejos con la ilusión de hacer fortuna, fama y gratas experiencias, y si bien pudo garantizarse una vida con ciertas comodidades y era figura en varias revistas de modas por su trayectoria como actriz de televisión y modelo, las sensaciones recibidas extrañamente no eran las mismas que ella esperaba. A veces se sentía vacía, y todo por no contar con aquellos amigos que tuvo antaño. No había tenido noticias de ellos en bastante tiempo, y justo ahora volvía a la ciudad que la vio crecer, esperando encontrar a esas personas que fueron parte integral de sus vidas cuando cazaban dinosaurios y luchaban arduamente para protegerlos de los malos.

Pero eso había quedado atrás. Sólo Paris quedaba para hacerle compañía, único consuelo ante los ataques de nostalgia que lo molestaban de tanto en tanto.

Ya en su antigua casa, Zoe buscó las llaves que todavía tenía de la misma, consiguió abrir e ingresó, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que allí únicamente estaba Úrsula viendo televisión. Zoe estaba boquiabierta, no esperaba que aquella mujer fuera precisamente el primer rostro conocido que viera en su regreso a su antiguo hogar.

─ ¿Qué es esto? No esperaba que la ancianita fuera quien me tuviese que dar la bienvenida al llegar a casa.

─ ¡Oye, que yo no estoy vieja! ─ reacciona Úrsula mientras se pone de pie ─ Pero tú sí que has cambiado en muy poquitos años. Apenas eres una adulta, y mira cómo estás.

Era verdad. Apenas Zoe tenía unos diecinueve años, y su carrera artística la había estado desempeñando todavía siendo una adolescente, pero ahora era bastante diferente. Su cuerpo era bastante más escultural que antes; sus atributos estaban mejor definidos y desarrollados; su cabello era más largo y lo tenía suelto, ya sin usar sus típicas coletas de antaño; su rostro era un poco más maduro, pero conservando buena parte de la esencia e inocencia que la caracterizaba antes de irse, lo que no hacía sino acentuar su prominente belleza.

Por parte Úrsula estaba casi igual que antes, siendo su manera de vestir y la ausencia de maquillaje el único cambio notorio presente, aunque eso Zoe fácilmente lo relacionó con que Úrsula estaba cómodamente instalada, aunque seguía sin haber algo que haga que todo concuerde.

─ ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

─ Pues ocurre que ya no es tu casa ─ responde Úrsula tranquilamente ─. Tu hermana se trasladó para irse a vivir más cerca de los nuevos laboratorios que han construido en las afueras de la ciudad, y me ofreció esta casa a un precio bastante módico y a pagar por plazos, así que acepté el trato. Por lo tanto, esta ahora es mi casa.

Zoe estaba boquiabierta, incapaz de creerse lo que Úrsula le estaba contando ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ahora, si no había estado enterada de nada? ¿Por qué su hermana no le comentó nada? Eso sin duda la hacía molestar mucho, pues era todo lo que hacía falta para estar convencida de que los demás se habían olvidado de ella. Furiosa como estaba, iba a salir otra vez para buscarse un para pasar la noche y después regresarse por donde vino, pero entonces nota que Úrsula la agarra por el brazo, deteniéndola.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Vamos, que tampoco hace falta que te molestes ─ responde Úrsula un tanto divertida ─. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Yo nunca dije que no podías quedarte.

Era un tanto extraño que Úrsula hiciera aquello. Definitivamente no era algo usual en ella, con la actitud prepotente y vanidosa que alguna vez le caracterizó, pero ese gesto de hospitalidad era algo que no debía negarse, así que Zoe terminó asintiendo. Sentía que no tenía de otra.

Úrsula se muestra muy contenta y ayuda a Zoe con las maletas y le señala la habitación en la que se podía quedar, que casualmente era la antigua habitación de Zoe, la cual sí que no había cambiado nada desde que la había dejado, y a juzgar por lo limpio que estaba todo, se notaba que lo habían limpiado hace poco, y eso a Zoe le sugería algo...

─ ¿Tú limpiaste mi habitación?

─ Claro, pero no lo hice yo sola ─ la respuesta de Úrsula deja atónita a Zoe ─. Ed y Zander se encargaron de la mayor parte. Una dama delicada como yo no puede permitirse ensuciarse mucho ─ aquello último lo dice con un sonrojo y girando la mirada en otra dirección.

A Zoe le sorprendía todo. De pronto había visto en Úrsula más detallismo que en todo el tiempo que la había visto desde que se conocieron como enemigas. Ella misma sentía que no cabía en sí de alegría, pero se decidió por no decir nada de aquello.

─ Pues debo decir que esto no quedó nada mal ─ observó Zoe poniendo los brazos en jarra, y Paris se subía en un salto a la cama ─. Para ser una ancianita, eres bastante hábil para estas cosas.

─ ¡No me llames ancianita! ─ reacciona Úrsula poniendo mala cara y moviendo exageradamente los brazos, algo que a Zoe se le antojaba bastante divertido ─ Y también te dije que no fui la única. De hecho, apenas hice nada fuera de ordenarle a Zander y Ed. Ya te dije que no me puedo ensuciar.

─ Ya. Lo que tú digas ─ dice Zoe con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en la cama ─. Como sea, la cama se siente genial. Hicieron un trabajo grandioso, aunque supongo que también tendrá mucho que ver lo mucho que la extrañaba.

─ Supongo ─ Úrsula se apoya brevemente en el marco de la puerta para luego volver a erguirse y salir de la habitación ─. Si tienes hambre, hay algo de comida en la cocina. Puedes servirte cuando quieras.

─ Está bien.

En ese momento el estómago de Zoe le anunciaba la necesidad de alimento. Paris por su parte simplemente se había acomodado para dormir. La parasaurolophus no había podido pegar un ojo durante el largo viaje que había tenido al lado de su dueña, así que merecía un buen descanso. En cuanto a la pelirrosa, ella se levanta de la cama y se cambia de ropa, quedando más cómoda cuando sale para ir a comer.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Zoe comprueba que Ursula seguía en la sala viendo televisión, pero no se daba cuenta que, cuando centraba su atención en la comida, Úrsula la miraba de reojo brevemente. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero lo único que hacía era fingir que no pasaba nada y volver a ver la televisión. Pese a todo, el momento no era nada incómodo. Muy por el contrario, Zoe sentía una tranquilidad bastante agradable y no tenía ningún problema a la hora de comer. No hubo intercambios de palabras ni nada hasta que Zoe terminara de comer y se dispusiera a lavar los platos. Úrsula estaba a punto de intervenir y ofrecerse a lavarlos ella, pero se limita a morderse el labio y mirar a Zoe lavando.

La verdad era que a Zoe los pocos años transcurridos le hicieron un bien fenomenal. Las piernas, lisas y visiblemente carnosas, eran absolutamente provocativas. Úrsula se sentía tentada a darle una buena mordida a la cara posterior de esos muslos al punto que se había olvidado ya de la tele. El segundo detalle a tomar en cuenta era el trasero de Zoe, redondo y daba una ligera impresión de movimiento a medida que ella se balanceaba, algo que sin duda excitaría a cualquiera. El tercer punto a tomar en cuenta estaba en su cintura, propia de toda una modelo o actriz juvenil de televisión, mostrando que Zoe no solo se esforzó en cumplir todas las expectativas, sino que con toda seguridad las había cumplido, dando como resultado un abdomen sensual que invitaba a tomarlo con ambas manos. Lo último a mirar eran los hombros y el cuello (tanto como pudiera ver tras su cabello), como joyas de una corona. En resumen, Zoe era hermosa en todos los sentidos, y cualquier atisbo de duda se disipa fácilmente cuando Zoe se gira un poco para buscar algo con que secar los platos, permitiendo, sin querer, comprobar un busto muy bien desarrollado y natural.

─ Supongo que estás orgullosa de ti misma.

─ ¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Úrsula?

─ Estaba diciendo que seguramente te sientes orgullosa por todo lo que has logrado para alcanzar el éxito que ahora tienes ─ Úrsula se cruza de brazos, tratando de mostrar un aire serio y disimulando la calentura que sentía ─. Te fuiste de aquí con el sueño de convertirte en una persona famosa y con gran éxito, y mira cómo regresas. Supongo que esto es más de lo que esperabas en aquel momento que tomaste el avión.

─ En cierto modo, pero no todo fue color de rosa, para que lo sepas ─ Zoe guarda las cosas lavadas y se acerca a Úrsula para también tomar asiento frente a la tele ─. Fue duro lograrlo desde un primer momento, aunque con el tiempo conseguí adaptarme y mejorar para así destacar, y aunque la mayoría de las personas que me rodeaban eran muy amables y se preocupaban por mí, también es cierto que habían momento en los que me sentí sola ─ Úrsula empieza a mostrarse preocupada, aunque Zoe no lo había notado ─. Extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba las aventuras que teníamos todos juntos cuando andábamos buscando dinosaurios por el mundo... Incluso debo admitir que te extrañé a ti y al equipo Alpha.

─ B-bueno, supongo que es normal, pues fuera de tu dinosaurio, tuviste que estar rodeada únicamente de desconocidos ─ dice Úrsula algo sonrojada.

─ Tienes razón. Tenía miedo de no ser aceptada, o que estas personas nuevas no fuesen buenas personas en las que pudiese confiar. Y pese a que esos temores al final nunca tuvieron sentido, igual ese vacío permaneció ahí. Me hubiese gustado que esos ingratos de Max y Rex me hubiesen llamado al menos una vez.

─ Sí, eso parece algo bastante cruel de parte de ellos ─ dice Úrsula tranquilamente ─. Aunque creo que se les hubiese sido más sencillo si hubieras llevado tu teléfono contigo. Al menos de ese modo habrías recibido alguna de sus llamadas.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo que se me quedó el teléfono?

─ ¿Y todavía no te dabas cuenta de eso? ─ se escandaliza Úrsula ─ ¿Quieres saber algo? Eres absolutamente increíble. En mi vida había conocido a alguien que tardara tanto en darse cuenta que dejan algo atrás. Supongo que te habrás entretenido de lo lindo por allá para no enterarte de nada, porque definitivamente no veo de qué otra manera podría ser.

Zoe no responde. Simplemente no existía excusa que pudiera explicar un desliz de semejantes dimensiones, y cualquier intento para defenderse sólo serviría para hacer el ridículo de una manera épica. Lo único que le queda por hacer era bajar un poco la cabeza y hacer como que no estaba oyendo a Úrsula. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el tema había caído en el olvido, y ahora ambas hablaban de otras cosas que a la más joven le interesaba más.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

La tarde había resultado más entretenida de lo esperado, especialmente tomando en cuenta que Úrsula había sido la única persona con la que había entablado una conversación en todo el día. Luego de haber cenado un estofado preparado por Úrsula (la cual había mostrado una mejora considerable en sus dotes culinarias) y de haber tomado un buen baño, Zoe empezaba a ponerse su pijama para irse a dormir. Paris se había despertado horas atrás, dio algunas vueltas inquietas por toda la casa, y nuevamente estaba lista para dormir, acurrucándose sobre la cama de su dueña.

El último detalle que Zoe quería tratar era su cabello. Antes de acostarse lo quería cepillar un poco. Era una costumbre que había tenido desde varios años atrás, pero que tuvo que intensificar más cuando había empezado su carrera artística. Era, junto a su escultural físico y su habilidad histriónica, su mayor orgullo. En ese momento Úrsula entra en la habitación, vistiendo un camisón un tanto holgado y que le daba un aire algo infantil, cosa que a Zoe le causó un poco de risa al momento de verla.

─ ¿De qué te estás riendo?

─ L-lo siento, pero es que ese camisón es bastante cómico ─ responde Zoe conteniendo la risa ─. Es una suerte que todavía sigas solterona, porque de tener marido, éste se burlaría de ti.

─ Con eso no se juega, niñita ─ Úrsula toma del cuello a Zoe con su brazo, y con el puño de la otra mano frotaba contra su cabello ─. Si tú no tienes novio, no estás en posición para juzgarme de ese modo.

Igual aquello se le hacía muy cómico a Zoe, pero prefirió fingir que cedía ante Úrsula, solamente para no darle motivos para correrla de la casa a una hora tan tardía. En cualquier caso, tenía que terminar de cepillarse el cabello para luego acostarse, pero Úrsula la detiene antes de siquiera agarrar el cepillo, haciendo algo que Zoe jamás hubiera esperado de su parte: Le atrapa la boca con la suya, en un torpe e impetuoso beso.

Fue por un breve instante, y en cuanto se separar, Zoe no podía dejar de mirar a Úrsula con total sorpresa ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

─ No te lo esperabas, ¿cierto? ─ Úrsula dice aquello con una sonrisa sospechosa ─ Pues ya está. Llevo bastante tiempo deseándote, desde poco después que te fueras. Nuestras peleas y nuestros roces durante aquel tiempo me habían afectado mucho más de lo que yo misma esperaba, y he aquí el resultado.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Úrsula? ─ la mencionada asiente automáticamente ─ ¡No me lo puedo creer! Enamoré a otra mujer, y encima a una que podría ser mi abuela...

─ ¡Ven acá para darte una lección! ─ Úrsula vuelve a capturar a Zoe, impidiéndole cualquier forma de escape ─ Y ahora como castigo, vas a ver lo que esta "abuela" es capaz de hacerte. Te vas a retractar, niñita...

─ Ay, creo que empiezo a retractarme ─ dice Zoe asustada.

No era para menos la reacción de Zoe. La siniestra expresión de Úrsula no le permitía hacerlo de otra manera. Paris ya estaba profundamente dormida, así que de nada valdría tratar de despertarla, y Úrsula se lleva a Zoe de allí. La manera en que pensaba cobrarse los insultos de Zoe no admitía la intervención, intencional o no, de ningún tercero.

* * *

 **Habitación de Úrsula**

Zoe sabía reconocer la que alguna vez fue la habitación de su hermana, pese a los drásticos cambios que ésta había sufrido, indudablemente por la instalación de Úrsula. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. Más le llamaba la atención el hecho de que Úrsula la estuviera llevando a la cama casi sin dificultad, a pesar de la resistencia que intentaba mostrar Zoe.

─ ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? No puedo actuar a gusto si te retuerces tanto.

─ Es que esa es la idea, ancianita ─ responde Zoe enérgica.

─ ¡Que no me llames ancianita! Ahora verás de lo que puedo ser capaz...

Zoe es lanzada a la cama, donde no tiene tiempo para moverse ni nada antes de que Úrsula se pusiese encima y quitara el camisón de un único tirón, revelando que por debajo no llevaba nada. A decir verdad, Úrsula se cuidaba mucho mejor de lo que se podía ver con su ropa puesta. Tenía un cuerpo sensual y provocativo, y Zoe, al darse cuenta de lo que repentinamente estaba pensando, se ruboriza completamente y trata de girar la mirada para otro lado, pero ya era muy tarde, puesto que Úrsula ya se había dado cuenta.

─ Ya veo. Con que quieres probar un poquito de esto ─ dice la peliverde mientras se aprieta suavemente una teta ─. Claro que puedes hacer, pero sólo después de que yo quede satisfecha con el castigo que te daré por llamarme ancianita.

─ V-vamos, que tampoco es para tanto ─ intenta defenderse Zoe, pero obviamente era en vano ─. Me disculpo, ¿sí? Puedo encargarme de la cocina mañana, que no hace falta llegar tan lejos con esto.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Úrsula sonríe maliciosamente ─ Pues a mi parecer, en realidad estás empezando a calentarte. No te preocupes, que ahora mismo te voy a poner a mil, y entonces dejarás de verme tan vieja.

Acto seguido, Úrsula remueve hábilmente el pijama de Zoe y se dedica a manosearle el pecho, comprobando de primera mano los cambios sufridos por la más joven en su camino al estrellato alcanzado. Eran firmes y suaves. Sin duda Zoe debió trabajar bastante bien su cuerpo para alcanzar ese estado sin necesidad de operaciones invasivas ni ningún tipo de implantes. Eso a Úrsula le encantaba. De ese modo podría probar a Zoe al natural, sin estorbos sintéticos de por medio.

─ ¿Qué clase de ejercicios haces para tener los pechos así de firmes, Zoe? ─ dice Úrsula con tono juguetón ─ Se sienten maravillosamente. Definitivamente no debió ser fácil alcanzar semejante portento. Debería darte un premio por la determinación que habrías tenido.

─ N-no digas eso... ¡Ahh!

Úrsula lame y succiona sin recato uno de los pezones de Zoe, mientras que con una de sus manos se pone a explorar la entrepierna de su objetivo. Allí abajo también se sentía suave, y podía notar que empezaba a sentirse húmedo, señal de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Lentamente introduce un dedo en la cavidad de Zoe y lo mueve, sacando cada vez más gemidos de la joven. Esos gemidos eran una gloriosa melodía a los oídos de Úrsula, impulsándola a mover más el dedo y lamer con mayores ganas.

─ Sé que estás cansada por el viaje y que quieres dormir, así que no te preocupes, que esto no va a tomar demasiado tiempo ─ Úrsula ahora acuesta a Zoe sobre un costado para así ubicarse tras ella, en una buena posición para frotarle la cadera y una de sus nalgas ─. Haré que te vengas para mí solo una vez, y luego podrás descansar a gusto, ¿te parece?

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Zoe estaba con una actitud bastante tímida y sumisa, acrecentando la excitación en Úrsula.

─ Lo digo bastante en serio. Y ahora...

Su siguiente acción es lamer el cuello de su víctima, saboreando esa suave piel que llevaba toda la tarde provocándola. Desde un tiempo después que se fuera, Úrsula empezaba a fantasear con darse un gusto con ese precoz y hermoso cuerpo que ya era casi el de una mujer al momento de irse. Manoseaba su trasero y lamía su oreja para así darle largas a un estímulo que hacía perfectamente su trabajo. Zoe no tenía defensa posible contra las armas desplegadas por su victimaria, e incluso le termina respondiendo con sumisión el segundo beso que le daba.

─ Eres bastante obediente ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Sigue así, que muy pronto te voy a dar un maravilloso premio por ser una buena chica.

─ U... Úrsula...

Nuevamente la peliverde le introduce un dedo en su entrepierna, moviéndolo para proporcionarle una buena dosis de placer. Al cabo de un corto tiempo metió un segundo dedo, haciendo que Zoe perdiera el control de sí misma y gimiera como si no hubiera un mañana. Úrsula tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, complacida ante el placer que era capaz de darle a Zoe con apenas unos movimientos de sus dedos. Lamió nuevamente su cuello, dando prioridad a las partes más sensibles que tuviera su víctima, y con su mano libre se puso a agarrar descaradamente una teta de Zoe.

─ ¿Se siente bien? ¿Se sienten bien mis dedos?

─ S-sí... ─ termina de ceder Zoe, incapaz de negar lo que era obvio ─ S-sigue así, que ahora mismo estoy a mil...

─ Me encanta oír eso. Eres sincera, después de todo ─ Úrsula se lame lo labios ─. Ahora vamos a cambiar un poco, que quiero conocer tu sabor...

Úrsula se quita de detrás de Zoe para posicionarse ahora delante de su sexo, y acto seguido se dedica a lamerlo. Era demasiado para la joven actriz. No comprendía cómo podía Úrsula ser tan hábil en aquello, si hasta sentía que se podría correr apenas segundos después de haber empezado, y Úrsula lo pudo notar fácilmente. Ahora con ambas manos, Úrsula manoseaba los senos de Zoe sin recato alguno, dándose un gusto con ellos sin dejar de chupar su vulva y clítoris. Le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, y eso le animaba a reforzar el ritmo. Quería ver a Zoe alcanzando el clímax lo antes posible, y así lo consigue, pues Zoe llega al orgasmo sin capaz siquiera de hablar. Sólo gemía y titubea cosas que no se entendían en absoluto. Zoe arqueaba de manera casi exagerada su espalda al momento en que su cuerpo llegaba al pináculo de su excitación y placer, y luego se desploma agotada, casi dormida a causa de ello.

─ Eso... fue...

─ Genial, ¿no crees? ─ Úrsula vuelve a lamerse los labios para no dejar que nada de los fluidos de Zoe escaparan de su boca ─ Si así lo quieres, podríamos repetirlo. Nada más tendrías que pedírmelo de buena manera.

Zoe apenas alcanza a asentir levemente. Estaba verdaderamente agotada y deseaba dormir, y Úrsula usa la sábana para cubrirlas a ambas. Iban a dormir juntas, y Zoe no tenía ninguna intención de protestar, aunque no estuviese tan cansada.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Úrsula se levanta y hace un desayuno bastante simple, especialmente porque había comenzado el día con una gran pereza. Zoe se levanta a los pocos minutos, se asea, se viste y se sienta rápidamente a comer.

─ ¿A qué se debe la prisa?

─ Es que quiero encontrarme con mis amigos ─ dice Zoe luego de terminar ─. Tengo mucho tiempo que no los veo, y quiero saber qué han hecho en todo el tiempo que estuve ausente.

─ Pero igual no creo que haga falta que te apresures tanto ─ dice Úrsula alzando una ceja.

─ Es que quiero encontrarlos lo antes posible. Ha sido mucho tiempo, aunque para ti el tiempo no significa nada, ancianita.

─ ¿Es que no te cansas de llamarme así? ─ dice Úrsula con una vena brotando en su frente.

─ En fin. Muchas gracias por la comida. Nos vemos más tarde ─ Zoe se va corriendo, y Úrsula se levanta para intentar alcanzarla.

─ ¡Espera, Zoe! ¡No te apures, que quiero decirte algo! ─ al asomarse por la puerta, Úrsula ve que Zoe ya se había ido ─ Sigue siendo tan impaciente como cualquier niña pequeña. Iba a decirle que Max y Rex ahora viven en casas propias, por lo que no los va a ver en casa del profesor Taylor. Da igual ─ Úrsula vuelve a entrar a casa, y ve a Paris paseando por la sala ─. Seguro que esa chiquilla regresa al rato para recriminarme que no le dijera antes, o querrá preguntarme dónde viven los dos mocosos. En cualquier caso ─ de pronto una sonrisa maligna y pervertida se dibuja en sus labios ─, supongo que ahora Zoe tendrá más resistencia de la que tuvo anoche. Así podré divertirme un poco más con ella. Ella va a tener que pasar por aquí tarde o temprano, y su cuerpo me pertenecerá nuevamente para que haga lo que yo quiera con él. Esto apenas empieza.

De solo pensarlo, Úrsula nuevamente empezaba a excitarse, pero tenía que conservar las apariencias en ese momento. Paris la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció este OS totalmente fuera de contexto? Me tomó más tiempo del esperado el terminarlo, principalmente por las actualizaciones de mis fics largos y por el trabajo, pero ya saben ustedes que no me detengo hasta terminar mis obras. En fin, me despido hasta una nueva oportunidad. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta otra


End file.
